Tó
by lola-lokka-potter
Summary: Suspiró.Profundamente hasta que se asfixio. Lo extrañaba tanto, quería tenerlo ahí a su lado y abrazarlo.


**Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter le pertenece en total a la autora del mismo: JKR. Con fines de entretener.**

**Hola ahora les traigo un Lily/James/Sirius muy divertido y romántico. Disfruten la lectura.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Despertó.

Intranquila como desde hace 4 noches, no quiso abrir lo ojos aun, quería seguir abrazando aquella almohada que todavía tenía impregnado su olor.

Suspiró.

Profundamente hasta que se asfixio.

Lo extrañaba tanto, quería tenerlo ahí a su lado y abrazarlo.

Sonó la estupida alarma que siempre interrumpía sus hermosos sueños.

Gruñó.

Otro día que comenzar con las mismas preocupaciones. Y ella tan sola en esa enorme mansión.

¿Sola?

Una risita se escapo de sus labios, y, con la mano en el vientre negó. Ella estaba acompañada hasta por las entrañas.

Sonrió

Abrió lentamente sus ojos mientras estos se acostumbraban a los fuertes rayos del sol.

Se sorprendió

¿Acaso estaba loquita? En el fondo, a lado del ventanal, en el cómodo sofá café, estaba él, ¡Riéndose! El muy divertido.

Ella ahí muriéndose de preocupación.

Con el rostro cansado, sus ropas sucias, y sus anteojos resbalandoe por su nariz, él la veía.

-Buenos días dormilona –murmuró, sin mover un músculo, solo aquellos carnosos y sexy labios.

Salté de la cama. Volé. No se como explicar como es que llegue tan rápido a sus brazos. Me prendí de su cuello riendo como una tonta, besando su rostro… hasta su boca.

Mi Dios.

Fue el cielo sentir su calor, sus brazos rodeándome delicadamente, su nariz y la mía rozando a cada instante debido a la efusividad de nuestro encuentro.

-Jaaaaaaaames –le hable con voz melosa, -Te extrañé. –enterré mi cabeza en su cuello pegándome a el hasta donde mi barriguita me lo impidió. Bajo sus manos, recorriendo mis nuevas curvas, me hacia tan feliz –Te extrañamos –aclaré colocando mi mano sobre la suya justo en el lugar donde nuestro bebe se había movido

-Los extrañe yo también amor –me dio un beso en la frente.

-Desde hace cuanto tiempo me ves dormir?

-Desde hace unos 20 minitos. ¿Sabias que me encanta verte dormir?, eres lo mas bello. –apreté suavemente su brazo izquierdo y se quejó, en ese momento me percate que mi amado esposo estaba regresando de una peligrosa misión, y que seguramente tendría heridas, y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo preguntándole que por que me ve dormir, en que piensas Lily Potter!! ¿En que?

A regañadientes logré convencerlo de que me dejara curar sus heridas, y no lo lleve a San Mugo de milagro. Al parecer él fue quien mejor parado salió del encuentro, Black, había quedado según sus palabras "papilla".

-James ahora que estas mencionando a Sirius, -dejó su vendaje para voltear a verme –En verdad crees que… mmm… bueno… sea ¿el mejor candidato para padrino de mi bebe?

-Claro que si Lily a el yo le confiaría mi vida y ¿mi hijo no? -Estalló en carcajadas –Por Dios, pero si a ti no te parece podemos buscar a otra persona, aunque no se como te quitarías a Sirius de encima, a la hora de desinvitarlo –como siempre con su comprensión.

-No creo que pueda mejorar las ofertas, y si tú confías en el entonces yo también lo haré

-Te amo-

-Yo también, y no permitiré que estas estupidas misiones te alejen más de mí.

Bajaron a al comedor, pues el desayuno estaba listo. Con una bata dormir sobre el camisón, y la cabellera rojo fuego suelto y libre cayendo a lo largo de su espalda. James la apretaba de manera protectora por la cintura.

Iban hablando de trivialidades cuando, justo antes de entrar a la cocina, el grito de la señora Low, se escucho por toda la casa.

-Estoy bien señores –Lily y James acababan de entrar con las varitas en alto –es solo que me lleve un buen susto, ya sabe el joven Siri… -no terminó, Lily ya estaba dando vueltas por toda la cocina como histérica,

-BLAAAAACK!!! SAL DE DONDE QUIERE QUE ESTES AHORAAA!!

-Amor tranquila -James tenia sus manos sobre los hombros de su esposa, quien respiraba fuertemente

-No no y no, no puede llegar a la casa así como así y casi provocarle un paro cardiaco a Lauren, BLAAACK

-POTTEEEEER –Sirius Black aparecía de debajo del fregadero con la cabeza llena de vendas –Deja de ser tan insufrible!!!

-NO SOY INSUFRIBLEEE!! –Una Lily y un James contestaron al mismo tiempo con el ceño fruncido

-No tu James! ¡Por Dios Santo! Hablo de la Pelirroja de tu esposa, es que esta señora todavía no entiende que yo soy parte de SU familia, -se coloco en medio de los dos pasándoles a cada uno su brazo alrededor de sus respectivos hombros,

-Sirius pero no puedes aparecerte así como así en los lugares y horas menos inesperados, corazón –ella lo quería, como es que seguían peleando todavía. Todo era bromas.

-No querida Lily yo nunca m he aparecido en su habitación –guiñó el ojo

-No claro que no, y así seguirá siendo –James le había dado un suave apretón de complicidad a Lily en la mano.

FIN!

Amo a Sirius Black

jaja


End file.
